Las Aventuras de Sakone Kasanaki: La batalla Entre la Vida y la Muerte
by MagicBuster
Summary: Un accidente inusual esta occuriendo en Gensokyo. El diablo a tenido un hijo, que tiene la habilidad de destruir la tierra y Gensokyo. Debido a la falta de importancia de la sacerdotista Reimu, Yukari va sola a traer a un humano con sangre angelica para destruir a la nueva assificado M por el lenguaje y temas maduros mencionados en este relato.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic que he escrito espero que aguanten conmigo. Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a Zun y Shanghái Alice menos a Sakone, Michael y Darren. Oh, y le doy muchas gracias a Dark-Automaton por ayudarme a mejorar en mi historia y ayudar a un primerizo en el manaras de touhou fanfics.

**Capítulo 1: La vida normal de Sakone**

Ha sido cinco años desde que me mudé a los Estados Unidos. La vida era diferente aquí que en Japón. La escuela allá era siempre todos los días excepto los días festivos pero aquí tenemos los fines de semana y aún más vacaciones para descansar. Sinceramente, yo odio la escuela con una pasión y yo he estado pasando mis clases con lo mínimo y a menudo copeo de la gente inteligente cuando puedo. Mi papá y mi mamá actualmente tienen dos trabajos y raramente están en casa, por lo tanto me da tiempo para hacer lo que realmente quiero hacer. Bueno, hoy es el domingo y estoy poniendo todos mis pensamientos en mi diario (Sí, los hombres tienen diarios también! Y es generalmente sobre chicas y todas esas cosas buenas).Bueno, buenas noches.

**En el Templo Hakurei en Gensokyo alrededor del mismo tiempo**

"Sí! Acabo de darle una chinga a Hijiri-san!" Reimu dijo soberbiamente mientras Suika buscaba otra botella de sake en el pequeño almacén fuera del santuario. "Bueno para ti Reimu, supongo, ¿qué sigue, vas a ganarle a un Tanooki!" Suika dice mientras se ríe histéricamente. Reimu se molesta y se aleja hacia el Santuario hasta que Suika gritó "Hey Reimu ven a ver esto!" Reimu vuelve al almacenamiento y luego mira los dos pares de espadas que Suika sostenía en sus manos. Reimu se las quita de las manos de Suika y los examina. "Uhm...Creo que estas son las espadas de Youmou-san, probablemente las dejó cuando se emborrachó en una de mis fiestas" Reimu continúa a mirarlas durante un tiempo hasta que Suika finalmente encontró más sake. Ambos van a su lugar habitual, Suika en el techo del Santuario y Reimu adentro. Cuando la noche finalmente llegó a Gensokyo, Suika estaba profundamente dormida y Reimu estaba sola en su habitación con el par de espadas junto a ella. Estaba a punto de ir a dormir hasta que oyó una débil voz madura junto a ella "¿Cómo está mi favorita joven sacerdotisa hoy?" Reimu dio la vuelta y entonces se voltio a ver quién era y luego se voltio para atrás. "Qué quieres bruja del vacío?" Yukari tomó su mano y empezó a rozar el largo pelo negro de Reimu. "Ya sabes lo que quiero" pero antes de Yukari podría hacer otra cosa, ella tomó un vistazo al par de espadas junto a ella. "Así que finalmente te recordaste sobre las espadas de Shangai!" Reimu mira a las espadas con confusión " Las espadas Shangai ?" Yukari comienza a enojarse y suelta el pelo de Reimu "Maldición Reimu!, no te acuerdas las pinches conferencias largas que te di sobre tus antepasados y todo lo que he repetido constantemente en casi toda tu vida!" Reimu finalmente recuerda "Oh Sí, esas conferencias, honestamente siempre me dormí en cada una de ellas" Yukari ahora estaba enfurecida con ella que le dio una advertencia antes de que ella se fuera a través de su vacío púrpura "Entonces Reimu, ahora que sé que era inútil darte esas lecturas, tendré que tomar la obligación sobre mí así que no te sorprendas si algo sale mal! "Yukari se fue a través de su vacío púrpura y llevó el par de espadas con ella antes de que Reimu pudiera decir algo. Reimu estaba parada en su habitación pensativa "Tal vez la bruja del vacío está teniendo un mal día, pero ella podrá superarlo luego"

**Volver al mundo real cerca de la luz del día en los sueños de Sakone**

Estaba caminando en una especie de mansión que tenía una alfombra color escarlata y estaba tan oscuro el interior que apenas podía ver dónde iba. Seguí caminando hacia la luz que se podía ver hacia la puerta principal. Mientras me acercaba más cerca, oí una voz femenina decir "Mi cuerpo es todo tuyo ama!" Yo estaba como "?Qué demonios? Espero que eso no sea lo que creo que es!" Mi curiosidad me hizo acercarme y finalmente abrir la puerta principal. Me quedé en shock y perdido para las palabras. Era una mujer con pelo largo plateado que parecía que estaba en sus veinte años y otra chica con corto pelo azul que parecía de mi edad y ambas estaban cubiertas con sábanas blancas y luego ambas se detuvieron y el de cabello azul me miró a los ojos y dijo "Sakone-san, quieres acompañarnos...?"-* Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * la alarma comenzó a sonar indicando que era hora de la escuela. Me desperté emputado y grite a mí mismo "¡ Noooo! Estaba llegando a la parte buena, por qué mi vida tiene que ser así!" Me vestí con enojo a la escuela con mi típico pantalón de mezclilla, jays y camisa de Gasa verde. Bajé y comí el desayuno típico de arroz y me fui a la parada de autobús y les dije a mis padres adiós. El autobús llega a alrededor de 7:50a.m. y se tarda como unos 20 minutos para llegar a la escuela. Fui directamente a clase cuando llegué a la escuela porque todavía estaba enojado sobre el sueño que tuve. Después de algunas dificultades en las clases por la mañana, finalmente estaba reunido con mis amigos durante el almuerzo y no podía esperar para contarles mi sueño. Todos estábamos fuera de la cafetería y nos sentamos en las escaleras de la biblioteca y les dije todo acerca de mi sueño. Entonces, mi amigo Michael hizo una sugerencia cuando terminé "Es probablemente uno de tus sueños de fantasía que sigues teniendo quizás debido a las muchas películas que miras" comencé a sentirme decepcionado hasta que Darren me dijo con entusiasmo "No te preocupes amigo, eso es señal de que algo probablemente va a pasar en el futuro!" Darren siempre encontró la forma de animarme y luego nos fuimos a las clases por la tarde. El resto de las clases pasaron rápido y luego finalmente terminamos la escuela. Me despedí de mis amigos y esperé mi autobús llegar. Lo qué iba a suceder después iba a ser el factor que me va a cambiar para el resto de mi vida. Me quedé allí entre la multitud de estudiantes de high school y cuando estaba enviando mensajes de texto en mi teléfono, sentí un pequeño empujón en el hombro derecho. Cuando miro hacia mi derecha, no podía creer mis ojos! Era una hermosa mujer blanca con cabello largo y rubio con increíble figura. Me quedé mirando con asombro como caminaba delante de mí y alejarse de la multitud. Me quedé mirando por tanto tiempo que los autobuses comenzaron a apartarse y olvidé ir en autobús. Traté de correr hacia él, pero mi autobús se fue tan rápido y tan temprano y cuando se fue me quedé cerca del estacionamiento de la multitud con la impresión de perder el autobús por primera vez en mis cuatro años de high school. Estaba enfadado, decepcionado, perdido y sobre todo me sentí como un idiota con tanta confusión para hacer otra cosa. Entonces me acordé de llamar a mis padres, pero sabía que estaban trabajando todo el día así que no podía depender en ellos. Luego mis amigos Michael y Darren, pero también sabía que ambos caminan así que estaba sin ideas. "Bueno entonces, creo que tengo que caminar a casa hoy" dije en la derrota como sabía que nunca he hecho antes porque mi casa está muy lejos de la escuela y que no podía contar con mis padres porque ellos trabajan todo el tiempo así que el autobús era mi único transporte. Justo antes de que me fuera, alguien me tocó mi hombro derecho y me di vuelta para ver quién era. Era la misma mujer rubia hermosa que me hizo perder el autobús un rato antes. "Necesitas ayuda niño?" dijo esto con una voz tan dulce que no podía dejar de mirar a ella y a su busto gigante con mi mirada estúpida. Sentido echado atrás dentro de mí como yo respondí como mejor como pudiera "Si um, he perdido mi autobús y mi casa está muy lejos de aquí así que estaba a punto de ir andando" ella me mira con preocupación y suavemente me dice "Yo puedo llevarte a casa si quieres, mi coche está cerca en el estacionamiento" no podía creer lo que acabo de oír y luego intente de responder en el mejor de mi capacidad "Claro que sí, si no te molesta en absoluto "La mujer dijo con una sonrisa "Con gusto te llevo!". Sigo a esta mujer y luego saqué mi teléfono y prendí mi flash y tome una foto de su trasero increíble. Entonces yo se las mande a mis amigos y le puse a los dos "Hey gueyes, adivinen a quien sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad?" Luego de unos segundos más tarde, ambos respondieron atrás (Michael): "¡Maldita sea Sakone!" (Darren): "Lo sabía! Sabía que iba a pasar! Tu sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad así que prepárate!" Ah sí, y nos envías algunas fotos, ya sabes, cuando estás en la 'zona'!" Me reí histéricamente y respondí "Claro". Estaba tan atrapado en la conversación que no me di cuenta que llegamos al auto de la mujer que accidentalmente me topé con ella. Me quedé como un idiota luego ella se voltio y miró mi teléfono. En vez de emputarse y decir insultos a mí, ella sonrió y dijo "Envías mensajes a tus amigos acerca de actividades después de clases o alguna otra cosa?" ¿Mi cara se puso completamente roja y puse mi teléfono rápidamente en mis bolsillos "teléfono? ¿Qué teléfono? No veo ninguno alrededor!" Ella se rio y sacó las llaves y abrió el coche. Era una Corvette azul convertible con llantas nuevas también! Nunca he estado en uno que me senté en el asiento y se sentía tan suave que quería dormir en ella! La mujer comenzó a manejar y luego ella se presentó "Mi nombre es Yukari Yakumo, cual es el tuyo?" Me volvió y dijo "Sakone Kasanaki, encantado de conocerte Yukari" ambos permanecimos en silencio en el auto por unos minutos y ella conducía en silencioso yo estaba nervioso hasta que estábamos haciendo un giro a una de las calles que se conectó a la calle de mi casa. Yukari entonces me hizo una pregunta más personal "Sólo de curiosidad, cuántos años tiene? Entonces pensé en mi mente mis antes de contestar "Claro que sí! Este es el momento! Si le digo que tengo 17 ella lamentara haciendo cosas conmigo, así que tengo que mentir!" Luego sonrió tontamente y digo "Acabo de cumplir 18 hace unos meses", Yukari estaba en shock como ella me dijo "¡ Wow, interesante!" Yukari seguía pensativa y cuando nos acercamos a mi calle, yo le dije "Gira a la derecha después de la señal de parada" Yukari me ignoró y siguió su camino hacia adelante y más allá de mi calle y ahora tenía miedo pero la curiosidad se me hizo a preguntar "Yukari, adónde vamos?" Yukari se voltio y sonrió seductoramente "A mi casa tonto!" Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme allí en shock y también mi mente desahogó con pensamientos "Qué diablos! ¿Dijo su casa? No puedo creer que me pase esto! Tal vez Darren tenía razón que esto sucedería en el futuro!" Estaba perdido en el mar de mis pensamientos hasta que Yukari hizo un giro a la derecha hacia un camino de terracería y ella seguía conduciendo unos kilómetros hasta que alcanzamos en una fábrica abandonada. Yukari había estacionado el Corvette y nos bajamos. Nos bajamos y caminamos hasta que nos íbamos acercando a la puerta y le dije a Yukari asustado "Nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad antes! Es tu casa?" Yukari sonrió y dijo "No Sakone, es donde tomo mis clientes a hacer mi trabajo" estaba aún más en shock y ella abrió la puerta y vi que había sólo una cama aseada y limpia en el centro de la antigua fábrica abandonada. Yukari cerró la puerta y entró y me impresionó aún que las luces funcionen aún en esta antigua fábrica. Entonces Yukari se empezó a quitar su blusa y se acercó hacia mí, solamente tenía su bracier puesto y estaba a unas pulgadas hacia mí. Me quedé ahí babeando como un pendejo y luego me susurro en mi oído suavemente "No te vayas a morir demasiado rápido!" La mire confundido como yo sólo dije "Que putas...?", pero antes de poder terminar Yukari me empujó hacia la cama pero cuando aterricé, no podía sentir la suavidad de la cama, en lugar de eso sentí que me estaba cayendo hacia un hoyo oscuro de algún tipo...

**Así que sí, este es mi primer intento a escribir un fanfic. Continuaré el próximo capítulo en cuanto tengo tiempo. Ah y muchas gracias otra vez a Dark-Automaton por ayudarme a mejorar y darme consejos para escribir fanfics. Si son nuevos y quieren consejos y quieren escribir una buena historia o charlar sobre temas populares de touhou entonces yo recomendaría que ustedes visiten su foro se llama "The Midnight Club" (o si simplemente quieres adelantarse de mi historia y predecir lo que va a suceder la próxima. Sólo digo). El único problema con eso es que el no habla español pero yo también lo visito frecuentemente y me pueden preguntar a mí. Realmente apreciaría si ustedes me escriben comentarios sobre mi cuento o me dieran consejos para que pueda mejorar en mis fanfics. Una vez más, Sakone, Darrren y Michael me pertenecen a mí y al resto del elenco a Zun y Shanghái Alice.**


	2. chapter 2

Lo siento por la larga espera ahora continuaré donde pare

Capítulo 2: Disturbio en el Bosque Mágico

-En el bosque de la magia-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*(thud)*Owww!

La caída fue devastadora pero afortunadamente aterricé en unos arbustos que de alguna manera resistió el impacto de la caída. Pero cuando me estuve levantando, muchos pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en mi mente

"Esa puta me engaño!" Dije enputado viendo a mi alrededor y noté que estaba en un bosque en medio de la madrugada.

"No sé dónde estoy en pero apuesto a que esto era parte del plan de esa perra Yukari que me dejo inconsciente y luego me dejo en un bosque a ser devorado por los animales de aqui!" Empecé a pensar en posibles razones por qué me haría esto a mí pero luego escuché un ruido fuerte y entonces uno de los árboles junto a mí comenzó a caer hacia mí.

"¡Mierda!" Reaccionó con rapidez y saltó fuera del camino y luego me puse de pie y vi a dos chicas en la distancia. Una de ellas parecía como una bruja flotando en el aire con su escoba y la otra llevaba un ligero vestido azul con mangas blancas y una cinta larga rosa rodeando su cuello ahí parada mirando la bruja arriba. Luego oí que la chica del vestido gritando furiosamente

"Ya no te aguanto más Marisa! Devuélveme mi libro o sufrirás las consecuencias". Entonces la bruja (cuyo nombre creo es Marisa) le dio una mirada sorprendida

"Wow Alice, nunca te he visto tan enojada en mi vida ze!" De todos modos, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto ze? " Luego la chica del vestido (que obviamente es Alice) gritó enputada una vez más a Marisa

"Voy a preguntarte una vez más antes de destrosarte con mis muñecas; Devuélveme mi libro o si no te destruiré Marisa!" Luego de la nada 100s de muñecas que se parecían a Alice aparecieron rodeándola a ella y todas poseían muchas espadas y cuchillos y todas parecían listas para atacar a Marisa. Entonces Marisa inclina su sombrero hacia abajo como un signo para prepararse a luchar y egoístamente dijo:

"Me haces ze!" Alice se estalló de furia y señaló hacia Marisa como si apuntando hacia un enemigo y dijo enfurecida:

"Comando de la Guerra: Muñecas de la Guerra!" Todas las muñecas que rodeaban a Alice se acercaron hacia Marisa a velocidades increíbles, pero cuando estaban cerca Marisa gritó

"Señal de Amor: Chispa Maestro!" Marisa dijo rápidamente y un extremadamente enorme rayo de luz colorida estrello contra la tierra, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. La fuerza de la tierra me golpeó tan fuerte que le grité con dolor

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Estaba en el suelo casi inconsciente y escuchó las voces de las dos chicas acercandonse hacia mi

"Ah guey, herimos a un humano de la aldea ze!"

"Oh no está bien...?"

\- Un par de horas más tarde en la casa de Alice

"¡ Uff!" Estuve lesionado mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Estaba en una cama confundido y no sabía dónde en donde estaba. Podía oír desde la distancia la misma bruja que disparó el poderoso rayo roncar ruidosamente y babeando frente a mí sentada en una silla. Ahora pude ver su aspecto bueno; tiene ojos amarillos y pelo rubio largo con un traje de bruja con un lazo blanco en su sombrero. Lleva un delantal rosa encima de su ropa. Entonces oí pasos acercándose a la puerta y rápidamente me acoste en la cama y cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido.

Alice: (abre la puerta) "Ah, sigue durmiendo" (Mira hacia Marisa con enojo)

Alice: "Hey Marisa despierta!"(Sacude violentamente a Marisa)

Marisa: "Ugh! Gah! ¡ Ahh! Oh solamente eres tu Alice!"(Mira a Alice con una mirada estúpida)

Alice: "Te dije que veas al ser humano no dormir durante el proceso."

Marisa: "Lo siento ze! Estoy un poco cansada del trabajo de hoy"

Alice: "Trabajo! ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? Todo lo que realmente hiciste hoy fue robar mi libro y herir a un humano indefenso! Hice prácticamente todo el trabajo por prepararle una taza de té y limpiar el desastre que hiciste y aquí estás tomando una siesta diciendo que estás cansada!"

Marisa: (Mira a Alice decepciónada) "Sabes que no hice esas cosas a propósito. Es simplemente cómo soy a veces cuando estoy aburrida ze! "

Alice: "Oh Marisa, eres incorregible!" Alice dice esto mientras ella coloca el té en la mesita de noche junto a la cama en que yo estaba. Entonces, se encuentra junto a Marisa y coloca su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de Marisa estaba sentado en su silla. Marisa entonces levanta

Marisa: "Alice, yo quería..."

Alice: "Wah!"(Cuando Marisa se puso de pie, Alice perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia ella, haciendo que Marisa pierda su equilibrio también)

Marisa: "Ahh!"(Marisa cayo hacia las mesita de noche golpeandolo con su cabeza y tirando el té caliente sobre mis huevos

"Puta Madreeeeeeeeeeeeeee"! Grité dolorosamente cayendo al suelo y dando vueltas creando más daño. Las chicas se levantaron rápidamente y me colocaron en la cama. Alice salió de la habitación en un instante trayendo una toalla fría y Marisa desesperadamente soplaba viento frío con su sombrero hacia mi área quemada.

Alice: "Mira hiciste Marisa!" –Alice dijo enojada.

Marisa: "Lo que yo hice? Tú fuiste la que me empujó hacia la mesita de noche!" Marisa respondió atrás.

Alice: "Sí, pero tú fuiste la que..."

"¡ Basta ya!" Dije yo con furia

"Pueden dejar de pelear por una vez, por favor?" Ustedes solamente se pelean y pelean todo el tiempo por cada cosa! No se pueden llevar bien si peliar un dia!" Toda la habitación estaba silenciado durante un par de segundos y las dos chicas estaba mirándose sorprendidas.

"Lo siento chicas por gritarles. Es que todo este tiempo estuve despierto mientras ustedes estaban discutiendo y el té caliente en mi huevos me hizo enputar aun mas. " Dije consentimiento y las chicas se acercaron a mí y se pararon junto a mí en la cama

"Lo siento por hacerte enojado" Alice dijo decepcionada

"Lo siento por derramar té en tus huevos ze", dijo Marisa humildemente.

"Esta bien Marisa y Alice. He experimentado mucho mas dolor que esto en mi huevos antes. No es gran cosa. Mi nombre es Sakone Kasanaki, por cierto sólo digo"Dije confiadamente como ambas me preguntan otra cosa.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque mágico? He oído que muchos seres humanos tienen miedo de ir aquí". -Dijo Alice con confusión.

"De alguna manera estaba varado por una perra que conocí ayer en la escuela y me dejó aquí a propósito". Dije con furia.

"¡ Oh! Eso explica por qué llevas ropa extraña ze!" Marisa gritó con entusiasmo. Alice colocó su mano sobre mi hombro derecho y pregunto

"La perra que te mando aquí se llama Yukari?" Me levanté rápidamente asustandolas y gritó:

"Sí, esa perra! Me engañó en venir aquí por llevarme a mi casa después de que perdí el autobús por primera vez. Entonces me llevó a esta fábrica abandonada donde pensé que iba a ser el lugar donde me acostaba con alguien por primera vez. Lo único que recuerdo de que fue cuando ella me empujó al suelo pero no recuerdo cómo llegué inconsciente pero ahora estoy aquí lesionado en una cama en un lugar que no esté familiarizado con" Las dos chicas me miraron con confusión y me miraban fijamente.

Alicia: "¿Qué es un autobús?"

Marisa: "Qué quiere decir acostarte con alguien?Miré a estas chicas con choque pero decidí no decirles nada más acerca de mi historia porque estaba tratando de evitar las muchas preguntas que me pidieran y voy directamente con mi pregunta

"¿Ustedes conocen una forma de volver a mi casa?" Les pregunté rápidamente antes de cualquier otra pregunta.

Marisa: "Mi amiga Reimu es quien controla la frontera entre nuestro mundo y ella puede ayudarte"

"¡ Sí una salida! ¿Podemos ir ahora?"Dije desesperadamente pero Alice me miraba con firmeza

"Ya es de noche. ¿Te puedes quedar en mi casa a descansar tus lesiones es lo menos que puedo hacer por cuasarte problemas "Entonces Marisa asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo y respondió:

"Alice tiene razón, debe descansar y pasar la noche y podemos salir mañana en la madrugada y resolver ese problema ze" Entoces sonrió y miró a ambas

"Gracias chicas. Agradezco su amabilidad y hospitalidad. Encontraré una forma de devolverle ambas el favor" Las dos chicas entonces me miraron y dijeron al unísono

"¡ De nada Sakone!" Entonces Alice se fue y bajó rápidamente preparandome otro té mientras que Marisa se sentó cerca de mí. Nos quedamos en silencio y cuando Marisa a menudo estiró sus manos, su falda se levantaba un poco revelando su ropa interior blanca que llevaba. Cuando ella miró hacia mi, rápidamente recupere mi compostura y fingi que no vi nada. Luego me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablé con chicas guapas y no perdi la calma que me hizo sentir como alguien chigon. Mientras estaba perdido en mi propio mar de pensamientos, Alice abrió la puerta y coloco el té recién hecho junto a la mesita de noche. Luego Alice salió de la habitación y respondió:

"Sakone, si necesitas algo sólo me llamen estaré en la sala de al lado. Siéntete como en casa y buenas noches." Marisa rápidamente la siguió y respondió:

"Buenas noches Sakone y descansa bien ze!" Ahora estaba solo en la habitación unos minutos más tarde

En ? Lugar a la misma hora-

?-"Mi señor, el nuevo ángel ha llegado! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

?-"Dile a la pequeña niña youkai de ese bosque que hay algo nuevo para que ella devore . No podemos dejar este chico que se meta en el camino de nuestros planes, esta claro Lucia!?

Lucia - "Entendido Señor Xephorion..."

Bueno, eso es todo para este capítulo. Por favor, dime lo que ustedes piensan y no tengan miedo de poner su opinión sincera sobre este capitulo prometo que no me ofendera o me enoje. Mi siguiente capítulo saldrá en cuanto pueda. Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que nos veamos todos en el próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok amigos, sé que he estado yendo suave en el contenido para adultos por lo que ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen bien**.

Capítulo 3: Los Escenarios Inesperados

En el paso ligero de la madrugada en la casa de Alice

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y me levanté. No sentí dolor alguno sólo una pequeña quemadura en mis huevos. Me levante de la cama y silenciosamente sali de la habitación tratando de no despertar a las chicas. Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia lo que parecía la sala , vi a Marisa cubierta en sus sábanas babeando sin parar.

Calladamente la crucé y me fui directamente a la cocina y vi una nota en la mesa, lo abrí y decía:

"Sakone, si tienes hambre tengo algunas golosinas en los gabinetes superiores. Fui a hacer negocios importantes en la Mansion Escarlata pero voy a regresar de vuelta pronto así que por favor no te preocupes - Alice "

"A la mierda!", Le dije con ira. Yo estaba muy impaciente y quería ver Doncella del Santuario para que pueda volver a casa. Yo estaba disfrutando de mi estancia aquí con estas chicas lindas pero yo estaba muy preocupado por mis padres y amigos.

Rápidamente me olvidé de lo que estaba pensando y agarre algo de comer en el gabinete. Decidí seguir caminando hacia el pasillo hasta que vi dos puertas. Una de ellas estaba al final del pasillo y la otra a la izquierda. Examine la que estaba a la final del pasillo y yo podía oler un aroma extraño de esta habitación.

Entonces vi a cientos de muñecas que rodean la habitación y rápidamente decidí salir sabiendo que era la habitación de Alice. Entonces register la otra puerta que daba al baño. Olí mi mismo y hablé en voz alta "Tengo que tomar una ducha!"

Punto de vista de Marisa

"Uf, mañana ya!" Dije perezosamente mientras me levanté y limpié la baba de mi cara.

"Tengo hambre ze!" Dije mientras caminaba directamente hacia el armario donde sabía que Alice guardaba su comida. Estaba comiendo con saña la comida hasta que escuché el agua que bajaba desde el baño. Entonces tuve una idea brillante en mi cabeza.

"Yo voy a asustar a Alice y me voy a burlar de ella acercandome sigilosamente detrás de ella para poder ver esa linda cara enojada de ella!" Caminé hacia el pasillo y en la puerta del baño. Poco a poco la abrí y me colé en silencio hacia la figura detrás de las cortinas. Saqué las cortinas y grité "¡Ah!", Sólo para mi sorpresa que era el chico Sakone de ayer y su cara quedó profundamente sonrojó en rojo como la mía mientras cubría su área privada con las manos.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Marisa ?!" Él gritó furiosamente como él corrió la cortina y cubrió el resto de su cuerpo.

"ze lo siento! Yo pensaba que Alice estaba aquí y yo estaba planeando asustarla a ella. No sabía que estabas aquí tomando una ducha. "Poco a poco me empecé a salir, pero luego lo oí preguntar

"Umm, esto podría ser un poco vergonsoso, pero yo sólo quería preguntar si sabías cómo encender la agua caliente. Como puedes ver, esta ducha es diferente que la que tengo en casa, así que puede tu por favor muestrarme "Estuve de acuerdo y me di la vuelta y abri el agua caliente para él. Miré hacia atrás rápidamente para volver a verlo y me di cuenta de que el estaba mirando mi culo mientras me inclinaba para encender el agua caliente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él se disculpó rápidamente y me miro decepcionado.

"Esto es exactamente lo que hiciste ayer, ¿no ?! Me di cuenta de que estabas mirandome a mí cuando me estiré y ahora esto! Eres un pervertido Sakone! Puedes ser capaz de engañar a Alice con tus miradas inocentes, pero no puedes engañar a alguien como yo ze! "Él estaba allí de pie mirandome como un idiota y luego lo miró seriamente

"Sakone, déjame hacerte una pregunta: ¿Quién crees tu que tiene un busto más bonito, yo o Alice" se sonrojó furiosamente y dijo con timidez

"Los dos tienen hermosos bustos" Entonces comenze a quitar poco a poco mi camisa y le hize una pregunta diferente

"¿Y ahora?" Sus ojos se abrieron más en estado de shock al ver sólo mi bracier y ahora estaba más rojo que nunca. Yo no sabía lo que yo estaba pasando a través de mi cabeza. Era como si yo quería que el me asaltara a mí aquí y ahora y sientir el calor de su piel contra la mía. La última vez que tuve una sensación similar a este fue con Reimu cuando estábamos borrachas en una de sus fiestas y ella se estaba burlando de mis pequeños bustos mientras ella andaba agarandolos y nos turnamos a agarar nuestros bustos.

En ese momento, Reimu había bebido más que yo y ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo no podía hacer nada más por el hecho de que había muchas otras personas que nos rodean. Pero esta vez es diferente. Estábamos solos y no hay nada que nos puede parar.

Poco a poco me empecé a acariciar su pecho desnudo con mis manos y lentamente bajar a su área privada. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los dientes en el labio haciendo algún tipo de cara extraña. Yo sólo lo ignoré y seguí bajando hasta que finalmente alcancé su área.

Punto de vista de Sakone al mismo tiempo

"No mames! No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo "Mis pensamientos se mezclaban como locos cuando Marisa me tocaba la zona dejando yo las manos libres. Luego se puso de rodillas y me miró con esos hermosos ojos dorados me preguntó sensualmente:

"¿Puedo probarlo?" No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y pensé que estaba soñando. Pero antes de que yo no puedo decirle que se lo pinche coma; ambos escuchamos una voz que venia desde la puerta principal de la casa

"Hola chicos estoy de vuelta!" Marisa y yo detuvimos completamente lo que estabamos haciendo y a ella rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea.

"Sakone, cuando Alice te pregunte de mi paradero, dile que fui a recoger más hongos para que ella no tengá ninguna sospecha de que los dos estábamos aquí juntos." Yo asentí de acuerdo y los dos podimos oír Alice acercarse más y entonces toco en la puerta

"Marisa, estas tomando una ducha?" Marisa estaba allí en silencio y yo respondi con nerviosismo

"Soy yo Sakone" entonces Alice hizo la pregunta esperada

"¿Has visto a Marisa, que necesito hablar con ella?", Entonces le dije exactamente lo que Marisa me dijo que dijera

"Ella fue a recoger más hongos y ella me dijo que regresara en pocos minutos" Marisa sonrió y yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa y luego nos enteramos de la respuesta de Alice

"Esta Bien. Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas " acabo de decir esos y los dos oímos los pasos de Alice que lentamente desvanecen mientras abría y cerraba la puerta de su habitacion. Marisa se puso rápidamente de pie y me susurró al oído calladamente

"Yo voy a salir afuera y de hecho recoger hongos para que así Alice no piense que estabas mintiendo y ella no sospeche nada" Estuve de acuerdo y Marisa me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y ella lentamente se salio a la puerta y ella miró hacia mí y me dio un guiño antes de que ella se fuera a su camino. Recarge la frente en el azulejo y me dije a mí mismo

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si Alice llegara un poco más tarde? Tal vez mi primera vez que lo hago con una chica? "Yo no podía dejar de pensar en tales pensamientos lucrativos mientras seguía tomando una ducha. Después de unos minutos de que acabar de duchar, me baje a agarar una toalla y me di cuenta de que no habia una. Entonces le grité a Alice al cuarto al lado

"Alice, ¿puedes traerme una toalla por favor!" Entonces oí la puerta del dormitorio de Alice abrirse rápidamente como si ella ya estaba anticipando esto y toco la puerta del baño

"¿Puedo entrar?" Digo que sí y rápidamente entro cubriendose los ojos y dejo la toalla en la parte superior del fregadero y regreso afuera a su habitación nuevamente.

"Que extraño" dije mientras me bajé , sequé y me cambie a mi ropa vieja de nuevo. Me bajé y llamé a la habitación de Alice. Ella abrió la puerta rápidamente, tomó la toalla y la cerró de nuevo sin decir una palabra. Acabo ignoré y cuando me iba a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, la oí gritar desde su habitación como si estuviera adolorida.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y corrí a su cuarto sin incluso tocar su puerta y la vi en el suelo con un golpe en el tobillo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, la levanter y la llevé a su cama y me quedé allí y le pregunté qué había pasado

"Me tropecé con una de mis muñecas mientras yo estaba distraída. Ay , esto es tan vergonzoso! "Dijo Alice mientras ella se sonrojó furiosamente y yo no podía dejar de sonreír a su reacción linda. Entonces le dije en voz baja

"Vuelvo con una toalla fría. Por favor, no te muevas de aquí "Ella asintió con la cabeza y me fui rápidamente a conseguir lo que necesitaba y regresé los mas pronto possible trate esta pequeña lesión de ella como si fuera algo grave y yo entró a su habitacion y la vio en su cama mirándome directamente con sus lindos ojos de color verde claro. La miré por un rato y luego continué el tratamiento.

Poco a poco le puse la toalla fría sobre su moretón y ella jadeaba un poco. Le pregunte si le dolia y ella me dice que se siente bien. Sigo colocando la toalla, monjandola con agua fría, escurrirla y colocarlo de nuevo en su moretón. Después de unos minutos de repetir este proceso una y otra vez, en voz baja me dice

"Colocalo mas bajo por favor" Yo obedientemente sigui y coloco unos pocos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas. Ella empieza a gemir calladamente y me da la intención de seguir adelante aún más bajo. Poco a poco seguí bajando y no sentía ningún tipo de resistencia sólo podia ver sus ojos cerrados y su sonrisa mientras dejaba la toalla detrás y usé mi mano en su lugar. Poco a poco segue mas bajo levantando su vestido a través del proceso hasta que llegue a su ropa interior blanca. Metí la parte superior con el dedo y eso fue suficiente para que la haga gemir y moverse un poco. Luego la miré y le pregunté

"¿Se siente bien Alice?" Abre los ojos y me mira

"Sí" Entonces juego con ella un poco

"¿Quieres que detenga" Ella se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado

"Por favor, no lo hagas!" La forma en que lo dijo me acaba de encender aún más y yo no podía dejar de oír esa hermosa voz de ella otra vez

"No te preocupes, no estoy pensando en parar ahora hasta que estés totalmente satisfecha", le dije mientras seguía donde lo terminamos. Seguí acariciandola y meti el dedo otra vez sobre su rope interior y la hermosa voz que yo quería oír salio y luego le dije en voz baja

"¿Quieres que te toque alli?" Le dije mientras clavaba su vientre. Ella asiente con la cabeza y poco a poco yo comienzo a quitar su ropa interior blanca y comenzar a introducir mi dedo en su área placentera. Ella gime aún más fuerte esta vez y empiezo a sentir mis huevos estrellarse a través de mis pantalones. Empecé a darme cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que realmente lo hacia con una chica y creo que lo estaba hacienda bien muchas gracias a todos los doujins que leí en casa. Yo estaba a punto de usar mi lengua en lugar de los dedos cuando ambos escuchamos un fuerte ruido de la puerta principal.

"¡Maldita sea!", Dije yo tan rápido que me escondí en el armario de Alice y ella rápidamente se vistió devuelta. Los dos escuchamos los pasos de Marisa acercarse a la habitación y cruzo mis dedos esperando lo mejor. Marisa abrió la puerta sin tocar y yo las oía hablar.

"Alice! Encontré estos deliciosos hongos en la búsqueda a través del bosque y yo sólo quería preguntarte si querías ayudarme a hacer la cena más tarde con ellos ze "

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" dijo Alice mientras Marisa hizo otra pregunta

"¿Has visto Sakone?" La sala se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos y yo empeze a sudar y me preocupe por lo que Alice iba decir. Entonces Alice dijo calladamente

"Dijo que iba a descansar más en su habitación, así que no lo moleste desde que te fuiste" Marisa no le pregunto otra cosa y le dice:

"Vamos a cocinar la comida antes de que despierte" Alice asiente con la cabeza y sigue a Marisa a la cocina y oi sus pasos desapareciendo en la distancia. Poco a poco me salgo del armario y salgo de la habitación con precaución. Podía ver a las dos en la cocina en la distancia hablando una a la otra y luego ambas salen afuera para conseguir los hongos.

Paso rápidamente a la sala cuando se fuero afuera y me fui hacia mi habitación sin crear ninguna sospecha. Cierro la puerta, me acuesto en mi cama, y sonrío hacia techo pensando de los logros que he hecho hoy.

**Eso es todo por este capítulo. En realidad me diverti escribiendo este capitulo porque esta es la primera escena erótica que escribo en público. Yo no podía dejar de escribir algo que, si bien le dan ustedes la sensación de un cuento adulto , porque a mí me parecía que le faltaba eso a mis dos últimos capítulos. Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado este capítulo y recuerden escribir un comentario sobre lo que ustedes piensen y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar mi escritura.**


End file.
